Consuming Darkness
by RockerChick08
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is done being pushed around by all of them. She's done being pushed around by him. Klonnie. Oneshot. Might possibly be turned into a two-shot! ;D


**Author's note: Alright guys! Well this isn't my best work! But I NEEDED to write a Klonnie oneshot simply to build onto the archive! So thanks for reading, and please review! Updates are on the way for "About face," "Bamon," and "I Never Meant to Love you!" But for now, I needed to do this for Klonnie! Please enjoy. **

**Consuming Darkness:**

When they came for him, he knew exactly who they were and when they'd arrived, before they even opened the unit.

Why they were there, he didn't know? But he didn't too much care as well. They were batshit crazy if they actually thought they'd finished him off. Didn't they know who he was? And that he would absolutely _decapitate_ them once he was freed?

**KBKB**

They'd opened his coffin, and he'd opened his eyes to stare ominously at them.

Salvatore flinched. The witch didn't.

It was almost funny. _Almost._ He'd laugh later, when he was freed, and viciously plunging a stake into the vamp's bleeding heart.

**KBKB**

Then of course they'd argued...it seemed to be a frequent occurrence with the pair. Klaus wondered if they knew they were in love.

He'd make her watch him torture the bastard, and then kill her before his very eyes.

He makes the vow, as he dimly registers the end of the witch's vehement monologue, and grins inside.

She wants to be alone to "appreciate the sight of him like this." She sounds so sure, so strong, and so angry...

Too bad he knows her for the pathetic, submissive, weakling she is.

**KBKB**

When Salvatore so stupidly leaves her behind, he nearly bristles with joy, as he envisions his hands squeezing so tightly around her feeble neck, as he reminds her who he is, but more importantly...who she is.

He nearly closes his eyes at the thought of her horrified face as he viciously rips into her neck and drains her dry, but then she bends over him.

All looming and superior like, she bends over him, and her green eyes meet his blue.

That's what gets him.

Her eyes.

**KBKB**

"You should burn in hell."

Her words dimly affect him, but again, not nearly as much as the look in her eyes. So sincere, promising, empty...hateful.

She's changed somewhat...somehow. In the short span of a day, she's changed. And he immediately knows she means every word she says. She despises him.

"But if you die, so do my friends. So does my mother. What am I supposed to do about that?"

The darkness in her voice does something to him, and instead of thinking of an answer he finds his eyes wandering down to her caramel colored neck. He can hear the blood churning through her, can hear her heart pounding massively.

_What the heck is she about to do?_

**KBKB**

She holds her hands above him and chants over him, eyes closed, and eyebrows furrowed in concentration, while he grins inside.

Never could he have expected such a turn of events. She's saving his life. _She_ – judgmental, self-righteous, vampire hating Bonnie Bennett - is saving him. Even though she hates him.

She truly hates him. Intensely and irrevocably.

It's intoxicating.

To be loathed so much by a person...

He can nearly feel the inflamed anger radiating from her pores.

He closes his eyes and allows it to consume him. Drown him in its depths. Completely overtake him.

It's mesmerizing.

**KBKB**

When she's done, and he's in the cave, in Tyler's body, and now thinking of Caroline and all the trysts he could possibly pull with her, given his current situation. He spares the witch one final fleeting thought.

As her glaring image suddenly pops into his head – full of detest, strong bravado...with her green eyes so passionate, and her full, oh so kissable lips pulled into a tight frown...he'll kill her. He knows it.

After all, as much as he hates to admit it, she's most responsible for his entrapment in the first place.

It was truly sad the way the Salvatore's plans had failed worthlessly until she'd finally interfere. She'd nearly killed him. So of course he'll massacre her.

But perhaps he'll fuck her _brutally_ into the cave floor first.

**Consuming Darkness**

**Author's note: I know it's short, but reviews would be amazing! Thanks SO much for reading!**


End file.
